


Between his legs

by orphan_account



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Dry Humping, M/M, Masturbation, Self-Indulgent, Sweet/Hot, Trans Link, Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:02:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28668900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Everyone's just very horny.
Relationships: Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal
Kudos: 23





	Between his legs

**Author's Note:**

> Been so busy 😅 thought I'd put this mess into the world today

Rhett's laying in bed, mindlessly scrolling through twitter when his phone pings with a message from Link. 

"Hey, you awake?" the message reads.

"Yup. What are you doing up?" He types out before clicking on an article, something political. Boring. But he's got nothing else to do so.

"You sure you wanna know...? ;)"  
Rhett's interest has piqued, his cheeks tinting rosy pink. This is what Link does. He'll say something a little flirtatious to push Rhett's buttons and cuts it off before things get too steamy.

"Try me :p" Rhett replies, abandoning his article and awaits a response. 

"Guess..." Coy. Okay.

"Well, either you're jerking off or trying to mess with me because you're bored."

A minute passes before Rhett's phone pings again, this time with a photo. His dick jumps to life.

Link's in his dimly lit bedroom, seated on his knees on his bed, a large black pillow between his legs. He's wearing nothing but a black pair of tight boxer briefs. Rhett can see a darkened wet spot at Link's crotch and he lets out a breath he wasn't aware he's been holding.

"Holy fuck" he types out, groping his member through shorts that suddenly seem too tight.

"Wanna play?" comes a response from Link, along with a video.  
Link angles his camera to show all of him, legs spread wide, sitting completely on the pillow, now wearing nothing. He's wet. God. Dripping wet, slowly grinding down on the cool fabric, letting out a soft, arousing moan. 

Rhett slides off his shorts and wraps an unoccupied hand around his dick, squeezing before loosely fucking into his palm. 

"You're so wet, Bo....look at what you've done to me," snapping a photo of his member, now red and glistening at the tip.

This is the furthest they've ever pushed this. Whatever this was.

Another video reply. Link's riding the pillow now, faster, getting it all wet. His clit gliding against the fabric over and over again. "Fuck...I'm so close, Rhett.." he moans.

Rhett thumbs below the head of his dick, groaning before dialing Link and before the first ring stops, Link answers the video call. He bites his lip before curling a hand between his thighs, jerking his throbbing clit. He hears Rhett moan and jerk faster, precum making him shiny.

"God I want to taste you," Link jerks against the pillow, harder, faster, making it wetter and wetter until he's cumming, still humping til he's spent.

Rhett follows, cum splatters against his stomach, pumping his fist a few more times before he's done. 

He looks at Link all sexed out and smiling at him through his phone.  
"Wow," he breathes.  
"I know," Link says, smiling back. "We should get some sleep." Before shifting to dismount the pillow. 

"Goodnight, Bo," Rhett winks. "Goodnight, Bo," Link giggling, secretly proud of the mess he made Rhett made. 

Rhett's phone pings once more for the night.  
"Can't wait to see you tomorrow ;)"

He ignores the twitch in his dick and buries his face in his mattress, smiling warmly as he welcomes the sweet flutter of butterflies in his belly. "Me too."


End file.
